Feliz San Valentín
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Papyrus tiene algo que decirle a Sans. [Post Ruta Pacifista]


Sans salió bostezando y estirándose de su cuarto. Esa sí que había sido una buena siesta, pensó para sí, justo antes de sentirse resbalar y estar en camino de darse de cara contra el suelo. Evitó el impacto elevándose a sí mismo con magia, a centímetros de lo que eran un montón de pétalos de distintas flores y algunas hojas. Se colocó de pie de nuevo y vio que todo formaba un camino que baja las escaleras hasta dar con la cocina, por donde le llegaba el leve aroma de algo que no supo identificar cocinándose.

Bajó los escalones, notando que la sala había sido decorada con globos y serpentinas. Almas de papel pintadas en rosa colgaban del revés desde cuerdas en el techo.

-¿Pap? –llamó, entrando a la cocina.

Su hermano estaba precisamente revolviendo una mezcla en un bowl y casi lo deja caer al escuchar su voz de repente.

-¡Sans! –gritó el esqueleto, volviéndose con el rostro encendido de naranja. A Sans le tomó un rato darse cuenta de la razón: aparte de un delantal celeste pastel, Papyrus no tenía nada más encima-. ¡Hermano! ¡Hola! ¡Creí que ibas a estar dormido por más tiempo! A esta hora sueles estarlo.

-No tuve trabajo esta mañana así que… -se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor. Dos ollas estaba estaban burbujeando sobre el fuego. Una claramente contenía salsa, en cuya superficie flotaban ingredientes nuevos, y de la otra no podía saber por el vapor desprendido-. Eh, ¿es alguna ocasión especial?

-No… sí… ¿no sé? –Papyrus miró hacia un reloj al lado de la heladera-. Sans, lo lamento, pero ¿puedes esperar en la sala hasta que termine? Necesito concentrarme aquí. Responderé a todas tus dudas cuando esté libre.

A decir verdad Papyrus sí parecía más ajetreado que de costumbre. Incluso si le hubiera gustado quedarse a contemplar el espectáculo de ver aquellos huesos mientras se movían por la cocina, sabía que su hermano no necesitaba que lo pusieran todavía más nervioso.

-De acuerdo, Pap, tú mandas –dijo, casi escapándosele otro bostezo y se volvió a la sala.

Tuvo que sacar unos globos del sofá antes de poder tomar asiento cómodamente, encendiendo a la televisión en el proceso. Fue así, en el primer programa que apareció en pantalla, que se enteró de qué día se trataba y por poco se dio un golpe a la cara. San Valentín. Por supuesto que se trataba de eso. Hacía dos semanas, cuando le preguntó qué quería al respecto, Sans le había dicho a su hermano que en verdad no quería nada de especial. Con tal de que la pasaran ellos juntos en paz tenía más que suficiente. No quería ningún regalo tampoco.

Eso había dicho, pero estaba claro que Papyrus había tenido otros planes en mente. Bueno, estaban en casa. Estaban ellos dos, así que eso lo habían cumplido. Papyrus incluso se había arreglado a su modo y él… Él llevaba la misma camiseta y pantalones que usaba para dormir, ambos arrugados y manchados por quién sabía qué. En los pies unas medias gruesas que se estaban deshilachando en los dedos pulgares. Maldita sea.

–

Después de preparar un par de platos con los ravioles y la salsa de mariscos, Papyrus salió a la sala cargando uno en cada mano. Abrió la mandíbula para anunciar que la cena estaba lista, pero el sofá se veía vacío a pesar del televisor encendido. Mientras apagaba el aparato, Papyrus miró a su alrededor.

-¿Sans?

-Ya voy, ya voy… -le llegó la voz de Sans desde las escaleras. Al volverse vio a su hermano bajar, apresurándose en abotonarse las mangas de una camisa blanca, su cráneo todavía ligeramente mojado por el agua de la ducha. Tiró de los bordes de sus pantalones negros, un poco demasiado largos para sus piernas, casi cubriendo el talón de unos zapatos brillantes cafés-. Perdón por la espera.

Papyrus no pudo hacer más que quedársele viendo. Era el mismo traje que Sans usara para la boda de Alphys y Undyne, el mismo que dijera no creía que fuera a volver usar nunca porque era demasiado formal. Siempre había creído que era una verdadera lástima porque, incluso si la corbata que usara era de tirantes elásticos, todavía hacía ver al monstruo varonil de una manera elegante. El agua que hacía traspasar la tela sobre su clavícula tampoco perjudicaba la imagen general.

-No… -dijo Papyrus, recuperando su voz-. No tenías que hacer eso, Sans. Sé lo incómodo que es para ti.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Después de todo esto que has hecho? No, estará bien mientras no me pidas que baile –Sans le guiñó una cuenca-. Me gusta tu nuevo estilo.

-Nyeje –Papyrus volvió a sonrojarse, ahora de gusto-. Por supuesto que sí. Ahora toma asiento a la mesa, no dejes que la comida se enfríe. Es un nuevo tipo de pasta que encontré de oferta en el mercado.

-¿Oh, sí? –dijo Sans, interesado. Desde que Papyrus tomara lecciones de cocina con verdaderos profesionales sus platos habían mejorado exponencialmente. Su tipo preferido todavía eran las pastas, sin embargo. El pequeño esqueleto se ubicó en su asiento de costumbre y colocó la servilleta dispuesta bajo sus cubiertos para engancharla a su cuello-. Mmm, se ve excelente, hermano.

-¡Y lo es, hermano! ¡Come todo lo que quieras porque hice suficiente para cuatro monstruos!

Papyrus sostuvo la mirada de su hermano un rato. Sans le devolvió la sonrisa y dio un cabeceo antes de empezar a comer. Emitiendo un suspiro para sus adentros, Papyrus se sentó en frente de él y empezaron a comer, conversando entre sí.

–

En cuanto finalizó con último marisco, a pesar de que todavía había raviolis en su plato, Sans se echó hacia atrás y se golpeó el pecho.

-Esto sí que llena a un monstruo, Papyrus –dijo Sans, pero entonces frunció el ceño-. Oye ¿estás bien? Tú apenas has comido nada.

-Nye… -dijo Papyrus, sin dejar de revolver su porción con el tenedor-. Me temo que subestimé mi apetito hoy. La reina dijo que algo así era de esperar.

-¿La qué? –Sans se irguió de golpe, ahora en serio alarmado-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Toriel con nada? ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, no –insisitó Papyrus, levantando las manos-. Es que… bueno… -El esqueleto suspiró-. Sólo… cierra las cuencas un momento, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo… -dijo Sans con lentitud-. Pero tú estás bien, ¿no?

-Muy bien –afirmó Papyrus, dándole una sonrisa cálida.

Si había algo en lo cual Sans podía confiar ciegamente era en esa sonrisa. Un poco menos preocupado que antes, Sans hizo lo que le pedía y escuchó el sonido de la silla al moverse para permitir a su hermano ponerse de pie. Su alma enviaba ondas de nerviosismo por su cuerpo. Una idea se estaba asomando por su mente, pero no se atrevía a darle forma ni nombre, no fuera que sólo se diera falsas esperanzas.

Sintió que Papyrus le tomaba su mano izquierda y rozaba los dientes sobre ella, frotándola contra su mejilla. Su magia reaccionó a la de su compañera, tranquilizándose del todo, el efecto consiguiendo relajarle todo su cuerpo. Luego Papyrus dirigió su mano hacia una superficie circular, suave un segundo pero con más consistencia después. Se trataba de la misma consistencia que cuando ellos conjuraban carne sobre sus huesos, pero la forma no era normal.

Sans abrió las cuencas sin esperar indicación y su mandíbula se abrió al ver que su sueño más extravagante estaba justo debajo del delantal que Papyrus había subido. El alto esqueleto tenía un brillante color naranja en el rostro y una sonrisa que, por sí sola, podría haber iluminado a todo el subsuelo.

-Son sólo siete semanas –comentó-. La reina dice que todo está saliendo muy bien. Son gemelos.

Sans trató de decir algo, pero en su lugar sólo encontró la presencia de ánimo suficiente para abrazar a su hermano contra sí, llenando de besos el pequeño bulto naranja en su vientre. Era difícil, pero si ponía atención podía distinguir a dos puntos blancos en medio de la niebla mágica que los protegía.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias –repetía Sans como si no conociera otra palabra en su vocabulario.

Papyrus le abrazó su cráneo y le besó la coronilla.

-Feliz día, Sans.


End file.
